


Pedicures

by bojackhorsegirl



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bojackhorsegirl/pseuds/bojackhorsegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil drabble I wrote based on my love for Jimmy and Kim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedicures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first attempt at drabbles in a loooong time so be nice, or be mean just be something. So I am totally in love with the whole Kim and Jimmy dynamic, they are slowly becoming my new OTP and I wanted to show them some love!!! Please leave me your feedback

She enjoyed moments like this, just the two of them alone at the salon. He painted her nails as he regaled her with tales of the potential clients he had met with that day.   
Some idiot had the bright idea to come up with a sex toilet aimed to help potty train children.  
Still, the crazies he had met sounded more exciting than any clients at her firm.  
She knew he was hopeless but she still wanted the best for him, all she could do was encourage him.   
He mentioned creating wills for his only lucrative clients.   
“Elder law?”   
That was something he could consider, she had a soft spot for elderly people being taken advantage of, Jimmy had the potential he just needed to be guided.   
Her phone rings, naturally her boss would be calling her right at this moment.   
He was asking about Jimmy.   
Crap, how did he know, she’d just have to play it cool.  
Then he told her the news that she needed to pass onto Jimmy.  
Chuck had been taken to the hospital.  
She remembered Chuck from his better days it killed her to see him this way, it killed her even more to see Jimmy affected by it.  
Jimmy was a good man, despite his best efforts to convince everyone he was a superstar, She could see when his faults got the best of him.   
She would accompany him to the hospital, she knew he needed her now more than ever.   
The way he took care of his brother it was impossible not to fall in love with the man, even though in her head she knew it could never end well.


End file.
